This is a pilot open label study. Pamidronate (60 mg) will be administered to 5 patients with AWS. All parameters measured (body weight, lean body mass, testosterone levels, IL-1 beta, TNF alpha, IL-6, IL-8, IL-10, TGF-beta-1, etc) will be analyzed by Student's paired t test. The values after pamidronate treatment will be compared to pretreatment values."